bleach2fandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Общество душ
| image = 290px | kanji =尸魂界 (ソウル・ソサエティ) | capital = Seireitei | form of government = Feudal Monarchy/Oligarchy | ruler = Spirit King | administration = Central 46 Chambers | leader = Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | military = Gotei 13, Kidō Corps, Onmitsukidō | currency = Kan | manga debut = Chapter 71 | anime debut = Episode 7 }} |«мир мёртвых духов»}}Несмотря на то, что Общество душ написано с помощью кандзи, оно имеет английское произношение «Soul Society» вместо японского. (Это, вероятно, связано с англофикацией японского языка, модой на него.) является загробным миром (инче называемым миром духов). Также в нем живут синигами и обитают души до их реинкарнации в Мире людей. Общая информация Хотя Рукия Кучики и описывает общество душ как часть рая, в которой гарантированно лучше чем в мире живых, что голод там вовсе не проблема , Общество душ далеко от совершенства. Не смотря на медленное старение и отсутствие голода, жизнь, в целом, такая же как и в мире живых. Общество душ включает в себя , в котором живут души по прибытию в Общество душ, и , который является центром Общества душ. В целом, уклад жизни очень схож с тем, что был при феодальной Японии. Фактически, Общество душ и Мир людей параллельны и являются двумя сторонами одной медали. Семьи, разлученные смертью, редко воссоединяются в Обществе душ за исключением тех случаев, когда они прибывают вместе. Люди съезжаются и живут вместе как незнакомые ранее незнакомые. Они никогда не голодают (только в случае отсутствия духовных сил), их старение значительно замедляется — продолжительность жизни достигает 2000 лет и более, однако это правило не относится к синигами и другим членам Общества душ с сильной духовной энергией. В этом мире могут рождаться дети, так же как в Мире людей. Люди могут быть убиты как обычные люди, однако могут выжить получив раны, несовместимые с жизнью в обычном мире. Души здесь умирают, после чего перерождаются на Земле в роли нового человека без воспоминаний о прошлом.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 96 Доступ к Обществу душ Синигами попадают и покидают Общество душ открыв Сэнкаймон и используя Дзигокутё. С другой стороны, плюсы могут попасть посредством ритуала Погребения души. Когда люди умирают, им присваивается номер в Обществе душ в соответствии с тем. когда они умерли. В мире духов рождается столько же душ, сколько рождается людей в мире живых, так сохраняется баланс душ. Незаконно проникнуть через Сэнкаймон можно тем же способом, но только в духовной форме. Это дает возможность духовным сущностным, таким как Ичиго в форме синигами, входить без разрешения. Люди также могут использовать врата используя , которое преобразует материю в Рэйси. Наконец, пустые могут прорвать дыру в Общество душ напрямую из Уэко Мундо или, как в случае с арранкарами, использовать Гарганту. Правительство Духовный король Общество душ находится под властью Духовного короля, который, обычно, предоставляет управление 46 центральным палатам и знати. Духовный король живет в королевском дворце в отдельном измерении, в самом сердце Общества душ, охраняемом Королевской стражей. Король имеет определенную систему «особых обязанностей», которыми он постоянно занят, но что именно представляют собой эти обязанности никто точно не знает.Bleach Official Character Book Souls Измерение может быть открыто трехлепестковым золотым ключом, называемым . Местонахождение Королевского ключа передаются лично из уст в уста от одного главнокомандующего командира к другому, которым, в данный момент является Гэнрюсай Сигэкуни-Ямамото. Согласно слов Рангику Мацумото, короля не видел ни один синигами. Знать Еще одна часть правительства — дворянские династии, представленые четырьмя Великими дворянскими династиями, признанные старшими. Младшие дворянские династии служат одной из этих четырех семей. Судебная система служат королевству. В состав 46-и входят 40 мудрецов и 6 судей, отобранных из Общества душ. Они закрыты в анклаве Сэйрэйтэя называемом «Сэйдзётокёрин» ( ), в куда никто не может попасть вне зависимости от звания и статуса. Они выступают в качестве верховной судебной власти, непосредственно управляющей правовой системой. Именно они принимают все решения относительно синигами и душ, которые нарушили закон. Их постановления абсолютны, а принятые решения невозможно отменить. Законы * Главный закон — поддерживать равновесие.Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion * Преступлением считается передача духовной энергии от синигами к людям. * Преступлением считается использование синигами запретных кидо. * Преступлением считается создание гражданином Общества душ несанкционированного феодальным правительством любого оружия опасного характера. Приравнивается к государственной измене. * Преступлением считается нападение на капитана. Приравнивается к государственной измене. * Преступлением считаются действия террористического толка или попытка пошатнуть баланс в Обществе душ. Приравнивается к государственной измене. * Преступлением считается совершение убийства. * Преступлением считается убийство человека синигами без приказа на убийство. * Синигами запрещено получать или пытаться получить силы, подобные пустым. * Преступлением считается нахождение синигами в Мире людей дольше положенного срока. * Преступлением считается вмешательство Готэй 13 в дела знатных семей, кроме тех случаев, когда эти семьи нарушают законы Общества душ. * Древний закон гласит: «Два синигами не могут обладать одним дзампакто. Они должны сражаться за честь связаться с духом, которым будет обладать победитель — проигравший будет казнен.» * Синигами запрещено вмешиваться во все, что связано с адом.Bleach: Hell Chapter * Все модифицированные души должны быть списаны. Наказания * Изгнание — наиболее часто используемая мера наказания. Некоторые преступления караются лишением синигами его энергии и изгнанием в Мир людей. * Задержание — малоизвестное для граждан Общества душ наказание, в основном применяется к синигами. Обычно применяется к нарушившим закон, покинувшим Готэй 13, потенциально опасным и психически неуравновешенным персонам (в соответствии постановлению правительства). Это наказанием осуществляет Оммицукидо. * Заключение: 46 центральных приговаривают синигами к содержанию в ещё-безымянной подземной тюрьме на установленный срок. У тюрьмы имеется восемь уровней, разделенных по принципу тяжести преступлений заключенных. За использование запрещённых кидо Тэссай Цукабиси был заключен на Сюго — 3-м подземном уровне тюрьмы. За государственную измену Сосукэ Айдзэн был приговорен к заключению на Мукэне, 8-м и самом нижнем уровне тюрьмы. В Обществе душ также известно два вида казни: * Заключающая души яма: в эту яму бросают нарушивших закон синигами, её стены выстроены из камня сэккисэкки ( ), поглощающего духовную энергию и предотвращающую её использование. Для исполнения наказания в яму бросали пустых вместе с преступниками. Позже этот метод был признан варварским, вследствие чего был прекращен. Ныне Яма преобразована в свалку мусора. * Сокёку ( , Со:кёку) является крайней мерой. Казнь Сокёку применялась только к обладателям исключительно мощной духовной силы, а именно к капитанам синигами. Сокёку представляет собой гигантскую алебарду, полностью перерубающую контакт с душой. При высвобождении Сокёку принимает форму феникса, его действительную форму, называемую Кикоо. В Кикоо заключена разрушительная сила миллиона дзампакто, которая возрастает в десть раз в момент пронизывания жертвы. Сокёку разрушили Дзюсиро Укитакэ и Сюнсуй Кёраку. Вооруженные силы The armed forces of Soul Society consist of three independent main branches: the Gotei 13, the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō. Готэй 13 The — организация, в которую вступает большинство синигами. It is split into thirteen divisions (hence the name), with several divisions having certain specializations. The 4th Division is the medical/supply division, the 11th Division is the combat division (specialization in swordsmanship), and the 12th Division is the research/scientific division. The 9th Division is in charge of newspaper and magazine-related duties. It’s unclear if the other divisions are specialized, as the four above are the only ones who receive any significant attention apart from their members. Additionally, it should be noted that Suì-Fēng is in charge of both the 2nd Division and the Onmitsukidō. The Gotei 13 somewhat seems to have superiority and little authority over the two branches (i.e., Suì-Fēng, the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō and Tessai Tsukabishi, the former Grand Kidō Chief). Королевская стража Also known as the Zero Division, it is made up of former captains of the Gotei 13 who have been promoted to this level. Only captains of the Gotei 13 know of their existence. They are said to have considerable power and tactical knowledge. Only the Royal family presides over them, the Central 46 have no say in them what so ever. Корпус Кидо Корпус Кидо ( , Кидосю, Kidōshū) — военная организация Общества душ специализирующаяся в использовании кидо. Bleach Official Character Book Souls, стр. 218 Оммицукидо Об операциях Оммицукидо известно совсем немного, однако точно известно, что им руководит капитан второго отряда Сой Фон. Она сменила Ёруити Сихоин на обоих этих постах. Технологии One of the more unusual aspects of Soul Society is its technology level. While the lifestyle and culture of Soul Society is comparable to feudal Japan, they possess technology of a level exceeding that time period. The Shinigami Research Institute has developed amazing technology to their credit, mixing technology with organic components. Allowing for the creation of creatures that do everything from detecting spiritual energy signatures to allowing Humans to see a spirit without the use of a Gigai. They possess touch-screens and databases which are in use for files and historical documentation storage found extensively in the , which contains all the knowledge and history of Soul Society. View screen technology that is capable of sending signals to the Human World and Dangai, allowing for face to face conferencing. All manner of portable hand-held devices for tracking and communication purposes. Blending old traditions and ideas with new innovation, Soul Society is an enigma in this comparison. Руконгай Руконгай ( , извилистый город душ), также известный как район Рукон (Rukon District) в английском варианте — самая большая и самая населенная локация в Обществе душ. Руконгай состоит из 320-и районов (80 в Северном Руконгае, 80 в Западном Руконгае, 80 в Южном Руконгае и 80 в Восточном Руконгае). Сэйрэйтэй is in the center of Soul Society, a circular shiro with four main entrances, each guarded by a Gate Guardian. The walls of Seireitei are made of stone called , a material known to negate all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones. The stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city which stops anything spiritual from breaching it. Примечания Навигация en:Soul Society de:Soul Society es:Sociedad de Almas fr:Soul Society Категория:Локации